


Cheeky

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a particularly thrilling trial, David and Quentin sneak into the woods to work through the lingering adrenaline. - PWP





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy the story, please leave a comment. If you don't enjoy the story but read it anyway, please leave a comment! Comments are so encouraging to authors and are the best way to keep us writing. If you read it, please comment!!

“Shit, that was _amazin’._ ”

Nea grinned. Ace pumped his fist in the air. Even Quentin had to smile, typically dour expression melting away in the face of so much joyful energy. It _had_ been amazing. One of the best trials they’d had in a long time. Only one person had even been hooked: Quentin. Twice. The others had finished the generators and opened the gate as the Nurse carried his flailing body to the meat hook. Though she’d stayed close, David, Ace, and Nea had swarmed the hook to rescue him. He’d almost made it to the open gate when she’d struck him again. But the long shard of glass he kept nearby, a gift from Laurie, had come in handy and he’d managed to stab the apparition and dash out, flanked by his teammates. The last thing he’d heard was David’s grunt of pain followed closely by manic laughter as the bone saw tore into his flesh, a hit meant for Quentin. Then David seized his hand and all four of them ran, bodies pumping with adrenaline, faces flushed in victory, back to the campfire.

David slung his arm over Quentin’s shoulders, yanking him close and grinning. Why not? The victories were few and far between and hard won. Quentin smiled back; they could have easily left him, all escaped, and they hadn’t. They’d come back for him. Though the idea of anyone risking their neck to save him made Quentin a little uncomfortable, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful for the effort. A little bit touched, too.

“Yeah,” he agreed, watching as Ace began to regale the others with the tale of their Great Escape. “It was pretty okay, I guess.”

“You _guess_?” David jeered, smirking widely at the teen. “You’re a little shit, y’know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

David regarded him for a moment, brows drown down, then shrugged his broad shoulders and chuckled. Tightening his arm, he dragged the boy closer in order to rest his forehead against Quentin’s temple. When he spoke, his voice was husky velvet, tickling the baby hairs around Quentin’s ear.

“Hey,” he murmured, “let’s go to bed.”

“What?” Quentin replied, amused. “You really want to go to sleep right now?”

“No,” David answered, grin pulling wide. “But I _do_ wanna go to bed.”

Quentin glanced at the others. Claudette leaned forward, hand at her throat. Meg’s eyes glittered in the firelight. Even Dwight’s nervous energy settled as he listened to Ace’s mildly embellished tale. None of them were paying any attention to the pair hovering at the edge of the clearing. The woods beyond beckoned: dark, isolated, private. They weren’t the only two who snuck away into that solitude, so no one really paid mind when Quentin nodded, slipped his hand into David’s, and followed him into the darkness.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, David was all hands. They roamed everywhere, pulling off Quentin’s overshirt, slipping under his tee, grabbing the waistband of his jeans and yanking roughly. Blood rushed to Quentin’s face as he stumbled after David, trying to keep on his feet under the assault.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, “excited or something?”

“Mmm,” David’s pleasure rumbled deep in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Quentin’s waist. He held the boy tightly as he attacked his throat, licking and biting the tender flesh. It wasn’t just the fact that they’d gotten out, all of them, and relatively intact. He’d been able to protect Quentin. He’d saved him, even if it was just for a minute. For a day. That accomplishment fed a need deep within David and that satiation came out in the _need_ to touch Quentin, to hold him close, to make him feel just as good as David himself felt.

Lifting the boy off the ground, David held him up as he sank to his knees, then laid Quentin down beneath him. Tearing his shirt off, he threw it behind himself, not caring where it landed. Quentin pulled his own shirt over his head and shoved it aside, panting lightly as he stared up at David with challenge in his eyes.

“What?” David asked, grinning as he ran his hands up Quentin’s sides.

“What what?”

“That look.”

“That’s just what my face looks like.”

David rolled his eyes and Quentin smiled, reaching up to rub his hands over David’s shoulders, slide them down his thick arms, and finally settle his own thin fingers over David’s broad hands. Gripping one, he directed it, all the while maintaining unflinching eye contact with the man above him.

Quentin led David’s hand to his crotch and pressed it there, the man’s palm cupping the bulge in Quentin’s jeans. David couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter, massaging Quentin’s contained erection as he grinned down at him.

“Cheeky.”

Quentin only smiled.

But David could be cheeky too. With a practiced hand, he unbuttoned Quentin’s jeans and pulled down the zipper before dipping his hand inside to grasp the base of his cock. Quentin’s mouth fell open in a small gasp, his head tilting back in the dying leaves littering the forest floor, and David grinned victoriously. Inching Quentin’s too tight pants down–what did kids wear in the future, honestly?–he stroked up and down the length of Quentin’s erection, smile widening with every delicious groan his treatment elicited. Another time, he might have drawn it out, edged him close to orgasm and brought him back down over and over until he was practically begging for release, but David couldn’t wait that long. His blood pumped in his ears, heartbeat pulsing between his legs. He wanted to fuck Quentin, and he wanted to fuck him _right then._

“Take yer pants off,” David commanded, releasing Quentin’s cock and standing swiftly to do the same. Quentin sat up, untying his ratty shoes with shaking fingers so he could shimmy those ridiculous pants down. His thighs shook, last clings of baby fat trembling, and David felt a little bit like a predator seeing it. It clung to his face too, rounding out his cheeks, his neck. How old was the kid? 17? 19? David had never asked, and he didn’t plan to. Did it really matter? Was busting a nut with him really the worst thing that could happen in this fucked up nightmare?

Lubricant wasn’t a thing in the Entity’s Realm, but it hadn’t been in the seedy bathhouses and back alleys David had spent his twenties either. Getting on his knees, he pushed Quentin back and gripped his thighs. Wrapping strong arms around them, he dragged the boy close and nuzzled between his legs. He smelled remarkably clean; No food meant no excrement. Though David wasn’t perturbed by the grossness of sex, he definitely didn’t mind the cleanliness of Quentin’s body.  The scents of his arousal were heavy overtones to the lighter smells of his flesh. David licked down the length of his cock, sucked each ball into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, then released and dipped lower. With a grunt of pleasure, David began to tongue-fuck Quentin, shoving the wet muscle as deep inside of his puckered hole as he could, trying his best to get the kid open and ready. He couldn’t see Quentin’s face from that angle, but he liked to imagine his eyes were fluttering, his fist balled in his mouth, cheeks flush as he helplessly took David’s tongue.

In reality, Quentin stared open mouthed into the star-dotted sky as he ground his hips aggressively into David’s face. “Fuck,” he whispered, trying to fist his hands in David’s short hair, but he was unable to find enough to get a good grip.  He grabbed his head instead, chin to his chest as he rode David’s face.

David broke away first, panting as he staggered up, leaning eagerly over Quentin. Shoving his legs wide apart, David braced Quentin’s thigh with one hand and gripped the base of his own hardness with the other. Stroking it a few times, spreading as much precum over the length as he could, he positioned it between Quentin’s cheeks and leaned in. Inch by inch, punctuated by Quentin’s breathy moans and nails digging into David’s back, David pushed until his cock was completely sheathed inside of Quentin, the dark curls of his pubic hair settled against the kid’s pale ass. The pair laid still for a couple breaths--Quentin’s eyes squeezed shut so he couldn’t see David staring down at him--until Quentin let out a shaky breath and nodded.

David moved slowly, regardless of Quentin’s tight nod. They’d done this a couple of a times—he wondered if Quentin had ever been fucked before coming to this world. He liked to think he hadn’t, but they hadn’t talked about it. The idea that he was the first person to do this was satisfying, a primal sort of reaction that mixed well with his protectiveness of the kid, his need to keep him safe. Relatively safe, anyway.

“David,” Quentin groaned, nose scrunched up and brows drawn down in a pinched expression. Damn, he hoped he wasn’t hurting him.

“Hmm?”

“If you go any slower,” Quentin said dryly, scowling up at David through slitted eyes, “I’m gonna fall asleep.”

Laughter rang out through the sparse woods, sending crows to flight and probably alerting the rest of the crew at the fire, but neither of them cared. With a manic grin splitting his face, David shifted his arms to pin Quentin down with his superior body weight.

“Yeah?” He teased, lips brushing against Quentin’s ear as he fucked him even slower than before, each drag of his hips a snail’s pace. Quentin squirmed, trying to roll his hips down against David, but it was impossible with that muscle mass crushing him into the forest floor. And David knew it. His shit eating grin was evidence enough.

“How ‘bout this?” He murmured, nipping Quentin’s earlobe. “Betta?”

“ _Ugh_. You’re such a jackass.”

“Maybe,” David agreed, stilling his hips altogether to smile down at Quentin. “But cha like it.”

Quentin scowled so hard David thought his lips would come right off his face. Laughing again, David pecked that angry face affectionately before surging his hips forward, relishing the way Quentin’s eyes went wide and his mouth popped open.  Teasing shoved aside--for the moment at least--David fucked him in earnest, groaning when sharp nails dug into his back, when teeth nibbled the tender flesh of his neck. It didn’t take too long for him to get close, but he tried to wait, tried to be considerate. Only when Quentin’s body tensed, when his hands curled into David’s shoulders and he trembled with the pleasure splashing hotly between their bodies, did David let himself come.

With a happy sigh, David canted his hips back and rolled off Quentin, though he pulled him close, forcing him into a cuddle that Quentin didn’t really resist. The moments ticked by in pleasant silence interrupted only by their breathy pants slowly returning to normal.

“Gonna nap w’ me?” David asked, though he already knew the answer. Quentin never napped with him, not after they fucked or any other time, and he didn’t bother answering David’s question. 

“One day,” David muttered drowsily, enjoying the weight of Quentin against his chest and the way his hand stroked over the naked expanse, “yer gonna tell me how come ya don’t neva sleep.”

“Maybe,” Quentin acquiesced with a heaviness that concerned David. “But not today. Good night, David.”

Though he wanted to know, David didn’t pry. If Quentin wanted to tell him, he’d tell him. Until then, he was content with what they had. Damn sure could have had less in this nightmare world.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, pressing a kiss into Quentin’s curls. “Night, kid.” 


End file.
